


Millennial - Dreams

by DrowningWhiteRoses



Series: Millennials [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Parallel world - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningWhiteRoses/pseuds/DrowningWhiteRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grave mysterious dream leads a young women into the wilderness to seek the source of a voice that's been speaking to her since she was little. Deep inside the mountains she finds the Beltane School for the supernaturally gifted, There she meets others like her, in ability and in heart. She can see the cracks that could be the downfall of the world. Can she help them piece themselves together and by doing so fix herself? or Will she fail and cause the death of all that she cares and loves for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millennial - Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story I had a dream about and I know i'm not the best writer but please bear with me.

“Falling, no drowning, at first in clear crisp waters, watching as others swim about and enjoy their lives. I want to join them, to have fun, and feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, but as hard as I tried I could never swim to them, I swam and swam but something was holding me there, never letting me move from the depths of the water. Eventually I give up knowing I can never get to the sun again, I stop trying to swim and just let the coldness sink into my skin. Something starts to feel wrong and I can see a blackness coming from somewhere beneath me. As it starts to surround me I see an inky figure turn toward me. It smiled a cruel and twisted smile as the darkness quickly begins to grab hold of me and pull me further down into the deep and black out all of the light “you will never see light and joy ever again” with that the figure turns away and destroys all of the light.”  
“Wait, What?”  
I sigh; this is how it always turns out. I wake up in a cold sweat and freaking out, Dante and Nick come rushing in to calm me down and when they ask what happened I recount my dream to them. They just stare at me dumbfounded and at a loss for words like I just told them I kill babies. It pisses me off.   
“Alright, Dante go put frozen on, Mary get dressed okay? I’ll go make waffles.” Nick stated as he moves my long hair out of my face and kissed my forehead, leaving the room with my best friend in tow. I pick up my cat who has been snoozing next to me this whole time, “well Ms. Fuzz Bucket Purr Machine, look like we have to leave dream land for some hours.” She yawned at me and began to fidget as I sat up and put her on the ground earning me a disgruntled yet sleepy “mmmmrowr” before she ran off to the sound of a bag being rustled in the house. I sigh again at her boundless energy then get out of the bed and find a pair of comfy jeans and one of Nick’s bad shirts. I wander out to the living room right into Dante and nick singing “do you wanna hide a body?” I stare at them as I grab my Silver turtle chopsticks and put my long pink hair into a bun on the crown of my head. I used to have brown hair but I always hated it, I recently died it pink and have fallen in love with the color. It’s a pain in the ass to take care of but I deal with it because it makes me feel happier. I wander to the kitchen to finish the waffles, nick sucks at cooking, and grab some AJ, the juice of the gods. I’m almost finished when I hear a very loud disgruntled grunt/yell from the living room. I walk out with the waffles, including the one I’m eating hanging from my mouth, to see Dante sulking on the couch and Nina my cat with a nice big piece of bacon sticking out of her mouth as she darts toward the kitchen. Nick is laughing in his chair and Dante is going for the spray bottle to spray him and the cat till he sees the plate of waffles.  
“ I told you she has a thing for pork” I say as I sit down and nom on my waffle while watching Anna and Hans sing, god damn those are big side burns “THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT ITTLE SHIT HAS ANY RIGHT TO MY FOOD.” Nick starts laughing again and Dante proceeds to throw a pillow and make a joke about pirating his booty, I usually tune out at this point. I really live this movie though, the animation is great especially during let it go which just started as did my not so manly serenade. “You’ve seen the darkness. Don’t you want to stop it? To save these boys, to continue these mornings you hold so dear?” “What??”I stop eating and look at the boys, who are staring at me like I just said I can turn my vagina inside out. “Did either of you just saying anything other than let it go????” “Um no” “oh ok” they shrug and go back to singing. “Well I suggest Mrs. Mystery voice that you explain now.” I thought quite loudly. “I’m Enoch, a prophet, long since dead. You have seen the dream; you have an understanding of the world and all creatures’ places. Most importantly you could identify him that makes you important and dangerous. Do you want to know more?” I stand up and tell the guys I’m going on a walk and head toward the river “okay Enoch what do you know about my dream” I pick up the pace hoping to get to my safe place faster. “Alright child, you are a broken, one of the children who can fight for the peace or war, for love or hate, a special kind of person. You need to go into the mountains about 42 miles north east of your location, follow the sage trail to find the place with others like you. You will learn the skills you need to survive in this world but you must hurry. He is looking for you. If he finds you before you get there humanity is lo-“  
“You know pretty ladies like yourself shouldn’t be walking around alone.” I stop and stare at the man leaning on the car in front of me. Something was familiar about him but I couldn’t place it. “Creepy guys shouldn’t lean on guys and try to be smooth” “hahaahha your spunky, I like that.” He walks over and grabs my hand and kisses it. The moment he touches me I see a vision of the inky figure with the evil smile and it’s joined by a female figure that is even more evil. I yank my hand away and back away from him a few steps “you're in my dream, you are what it was taking about.” “Hmmmm yes I suppose so, but you should know you’re in my dreams as well Mary.” He smirks and shows that twisted evil smile as he walks towards me again. I turn around and run as fast as I can but it’s not quite enough, I’m too far from the apartment why did I choose the river? Right before I head into a crowded area he tackles me and pulls me into the trees and bushes pinning me roughly to the ground. “Quite a chase there love, but you need to stay with me for some time.” He says softly and cruelly while nuzzling my neck and breathing in my scent. “You’re going to help me destroy this pitiful world and forge an empire of blood and lust” He crashes his lips against mine and I start to cry, he moves his hands off my arms to play with my hair that had fallen down. I quickly use this moment to grab my chopsticks from my hair and stab them where his jugular would be which cause him to scream and roll off of me. I quickly get up and run with the bloody chopsticks still in my hands. I make it back to town where there are lots of people milling about. I slow down knowing he won’t attack me here. I look down at my hand that’s still clenching the chopsticks. I expected to see bright red blood but instead there was black oil. “ENOCH, ENOCH ARE YOU THERE? WHAT THE FRIGGITY FLYING FUCK JUST HAPPENED.” “Calm down child, I’m glad you are okay.” “w-what the hell was that who was he and why does he bleed oil???” “That was who you need to avoid child. He is the darkness that wants to destroy the world, if he manages to corrupt you then there will be no stopping him, you are destined to be his greatest enemy or his eternal empress of shadows. You need to leave this town tonight and never go anywhere alone” “got it” I think as I enter the apartment and see the boys making jokes about American Horror story which is now playing, a bit Ironic right now.”Nick, Dante I’m Leaving.”


End file.
